


Heart

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec spun around quicker than Magnus thought possible, his hard stare pinning down the two gossiping Shadowhunters who looked like they were fearing for their lives. Magnus didn’t blame them, the look Alec was giving them was cold and sharp, a leader commanding respect.





	Heart

“Are you ready to go home?” Magnus asked Alec who was standing in front of a screen in the ops centre, looking through the information there.

“Yeah,” Alec replied, exiting the page and turning to greet Magnus with a kiss to his cheek. “I was just waiting for you to finish up.”

Magnus had been at the Institute to check on the wards, and they were finally able to head back to Magnus’ apartment. They were about to leave when the conversation between two Shadowhunters caught their ears.

“I don’t understand what he sees in him,” the other said.

“He’s a Nephilim and he’s a part demon,” the other continued. “How can he love someone so heartless?”

Alec spun around quicker than Magnus thought possible, his hard stare pinning down the two gossiping Shadowhunters who looked like they were fearing for their lives. Magnus didn’t blame them, the look Alec was giving them was cold and sharp, a leader commanding respect.

“You are talking about the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Alec said, his tone low and threatening. “Show some respect.”

The two Shadowhunters were frozen in their place, until one of them muttered a quiet, “We’re sorry.”

“You’re not the first arrogant people I’ve come across,” Magnus replied with a confident tone. “But for your own sake I suggest you keep your opinions to yourselves when you can be heard.”

Magnus punctuated his words with a quick flash of his real eyes, the sight of them making the Shadowhunters take a step back in fear. The other stayed quiet again, perhaps unable to find the words, when his friend talked for them both.

“Of course, yes,” he said, nodding his head. 

“I expect you both to come to my office first thing tomorrow morning,” Alec said, letting them know this wasn’t over yet. The Shadowhunters nodding in reply before scurrying away.

As Alec and Magnus turned back to leave as well, Alec found Magnus’s hand and held on tightly, clearly aware of the small audience they had gathered. Alec was obviously sending a message and Magnus felt both moved as well as proud of him. He was sure this was something Alec wouldn’t have seen himself do just a few months ago. His Alexander was strong and proud, which made Magnus feel proud in response.

They portalled back home, and Magnus could see that what happened at the Institute still bothered Alec. Magnus decided not to bring it up, Alec would talk when he was ready.

Magnus took barely two steps towards the couch before Alec took his hand and stopped him.

“I’m sorry about what they said,” he said, and Magnus turned around to see him looking apologetic and worried.

“You have no reason to apologise,” Magnus said, both of his hands coming up to hold Alec’s hand between his. “They don’t know what they’re talking about. I love you and I know you love me too, even though our backgrounds are different. That’s all that matters, not someone else’s opinion.”   

“Good,” Alec replied, his posture turning more relaxed. But there was still a spark of determination in his eyes and Magnus listened as he continued. “And I hope you know that you have one of the biggest hearts I know anyone to have. You’ve lived a long time and your heart has gone through a lot, and it has had many reasons to turn cold and hard, but instead it holds so much warmth and kindness I don’t always know how to handle it. You show it to your friends and to those you call your family, and you show it to me every day. You guard your heart carefully, and the trust needs to be earned, but it’s clear to everyone who’s met you that you’re not heartless.”

For a moment Magnus felt speeches, which was not an uncommon reaction to his Alexander’s unfiltered love.

“Then you must be happy to know it belongs to you,” was all Magnus said as he leaned forward to kiss Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> How are you liking this series so far? Some of these feel a bit rushed to me because I'm always writing these when I should already be in bed :D  
> [Tumblr, anyone?](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
